Pearls Are A Girl's Bestfriend
by angel56277
Summary: In which Rose Quartz is rewarded a pearl for all her hard work and efforts, and Pearl is just trying her hardest to keep from being possibly terminated.


_**Pearls Are A Girl's Best Friend**_

 **A/N : Made this after Back to the Barn, when we learned how Pearl's in home world are "Toys/Shiny Playthings" and I got to wondering, If Pearl was perhaps Rose's play thing, and how the latter acquires her. I would like to make this a multi-chapter story (maybe 5-6 chapters?), but as it stands, it could possibly pass for a single-chapter story...right? Well I guess we'll see. Thank you for any support - this will be my first fanfiction in over a year or two, and my very first of Steven Universe, so please forgive me for any misconceptions/inconsistency - I will improve!**

* * *

A large pink sword laid sheathed within its scabbard, whose designs depicted a flourish of elegant roses and bright contrasting thorns. It remained untouched as it's owner bustled within the room, grabbing maps, pencils, and brochures of all kinds off of the adjacent shelves. A bag rested beside the sword, open yet packed to the brim with what the owner thought was essential for where she would be going. It hadn't been more than two days since Rose had been promoted, and already she was being deported to a neighboring planet to oversee growth projects.

The slight exhalation of breath and grunts of affirmation could be heard every now and then as she hurriedly gathered the last of what she needed. Satisfied with the contents she had collected, she latched her bag close and made a hasty retreat for the door, but not before feeling against her left thigh.

She halted in her steps, hand just inches from the knob before she turned her body sharply to where her sword lay, and made haste to retrieve it and fasten it against her side.

She nodded to herself once again and opened the door, this time intending to leave her quarters as fast as possible -

"Rose Quartz, just the gem I wanted to see!" Said gem faltered in her steps,a tick of annoyance shrouded by an open smile.

"Well if it isn't our dearest Mother Pearl, I'm surprised to see you - in my living quarters none the less" Rose said, one hand outstretched to the opposite Gem while the other rested on the hilt of her sword.

"Indeed, I thought it better to meet with you as promptly as possible - blasted subordinates of yours told me to stay put and wait - well, no matter, I just wanted to congratulate you in your sudden ascending into the Diamond Authority!" Nacre's hand grasped Rose's hand and remained there, proving to be an obstacle for any quick easy attempt at leaving Rose had in mind.

"Oh you shouldn't have come all this way just to tell me that, but your sentiments are truly appreciated. One doesn't lead and win 18 battles without some recognition after all" the pink haired gem said off handily as she all but pried her hand off the other's. .

"Indeed they don't, which is why I've come here to deliver a congratulatory gift of sorts." At that, Rose's brows lifted in surprise. Pleased, Nacre continued, "One of such high ranking should receive all the help they can get, and so I've taken it upon myself to gift you with a set of 'helping hands' if you will" Immediately, Rose's face dropped in realization.

"Though I believe your heart is in the right place, I refuse to receive any sort of _that_ kind of help, I'm perfectly able to work in my own - _without_ the use of one of your...employers" She said firmly, pushing her way through the Nacre, the other following close behind her.

"Perhaps before Rose, but now that you've ascended to the top of the social ladder, your roles here have changed. This title of yours comes with many responsibilities as I'm sure you know; I wasn't lying about how you'd need all the help you can get" Nacre argued, long legs meeting Rose's graceful strides

"I have my subordinates for that, there's no need for me employ one of your own" Rose said. The slightest hint of annoyance bled into her tone.

"A servant and subordinate are two completely different things Rose. Perhaps, you should think of it as more than a set of helping hands, more of a symbol of your status-"

"They are _gems_ Nacre, not a symbol of wealth and power"

"They don't know any better Rose, so they might as well be! You forget that all of the Diamond authority now and before have had not just one but multiple servants, I don't see why you can't bring yourself to entertain at least one measly Pearl!" They both made it to the foyer of Rose's home, and were now standing in front of the entrance. Nacre continued, "And as it is, this Pearl is special, and I knew you would have preferred her being brought to you in comparison to the alternative -"

"What do you mean alternative?" Rose asked, confusion returning to her features.

"Well you see, this Pearl is unique from the others as it possesses an otherwise...unappealing feature. She's defective" Nacre stated. A look of surprise crossed Rose's face

"A defective Pearl..." Rose trailed off then, and Nacre took that as a signal to continue.

"I know, imagine my surprise as I was the one that harvested her. In all honestly, I would have had her sent to the refinery, but knowing of your charitable acts and rising to a more authoritative position. I couldn't pass up the opportunity of…saving, one of my own." Rose nodded, barely listening as she contemplated in her head. The two remained nonspeaking to one another for another moment or so before the Quartz sighed and nodded.

"I accept your gift then, Nacre, but not as a servant, but a companion. Don't be mistaken into thinking I'll ever accept an offer like this again" She shouldered her bag which still laid against her back and made towards the entrance, gesturing for her guest to leave first.

"Then consider this deal done! I'll have her sent sometime in the next week or so, but otherwise, seeing as you and I both have things to do " she paused, gesturing to Rose's sword and pack, "I'll be taking my leave." The other did nothing but nod her farewells, watching as the other departed with her string of servants before moving to leave as well.

* * *

 _ **10/10/2015**_


End file.
